Metal contra as nuvens
by e-Ifrit
Summary: ULTIMA PARTE: Saga e Saori ai gente.... Depois da batalha contra Hades, Atena conseguiu de volta a vida de seus guerreiros e o Santuário está sendo recuperado aos poucos, mas depois de algo tão traumático, como ficaram os cavaleiros? Yaoi.
1. Atitude

_**Disclaimers:** Os cavaleiros de ouro não são meus, são dos donos deles. Estão nas histórias e nas nossas cabeças porque são lindos e nós amamos esses sujeitos, não amamos? Yeah... e a música é da banda Legião Urbana, é linda, e se chama "Metal contra as nuvens", está no disco "V" deles._

_Mais uma fic "encalhada" que eu resolví terminar... mas a coisa mais engraçada é pegar uma história que começou a ser escrita faz um tempão e terminar... como a cabeça da gente muda, credo:P Espero que gostem, eu gostei muito de terminá-la... e claaaro, joguem coisas! Eu gosto! XD Bjinhos!_

**Metal contra as nuvens  
by Ifrit**

**: Milo e Camus :**

_"Viajamos sete léguas  
__por entre abismos e florestas  
Por Deus, nunca me ví tão só  
É a própria fé o que destrói  
Estes são dias desleais..."_

O Santuário não era e nem seria mais o mesmo depois da última batalha. Todos estavam envolvidos na reconstrução do lugar, mas a verdade era que se sentiam estranhos. Eram muito gratos pela nova chance de viver, mas ajustar-se àquela paz toda depois do que passaram estava sendo mais complicado do que se pensava. Saori fazia o que podia para mantê-los animados, mas percebia que todos alí tinham dificuldades em retomar os laços de antes. Eles mal se falavam, evitavam-se o tempo todo, era como se quisessem se isolar mesmo. O único tempo que podiam chamar de convivência era quando eram chamados em reunião por ela, mas assim que terminava, cada um ia para um lado.

E aquela tarde quente de verão não estava sendo diferente. Assim que Saori deixou o salão - ela mesma parecia saturada daquele clima - cada cavaleiro seguiu para um lado. Alguns ainda se despediram timidamente entre sí. Milo chegou a cruzar o olhar com Saori, e a frustração que viu nos olhos da moça refletia a dele mesmo. Saiu do salão ainda mais frustrado, consigo mesmo, com os companheiros e principalmente com "Ele".

"Ele", que era sempre tão racional, tão comedido em suas emoções e ações. Deveria estar agindo de forma diferente, deveria estar tentando pelo menos melhorar os ânimos. Não eram inimigos, mas agora sequer chegavam a ser companheiros. Milo não entendia o porquê da atitude de alguns deles. Experimentaram a morte, a separação eterna, e agora que tinham a chance de viver novamente, de fazer as coisas direito, agiam daquela forma.

Milo andou por muito tempo, como fazia quando era obrigado a deixar seu templo para atender às reuniões, mal notou que não estava só. Havia alguém caminhando quase que ao lado dele. Era "Ele". Seu "amigo desde sempre". Camus andava com as mãos nos bolsos. Olhava para a frente, mas Milo percebeu que de tempos em tempos o amigo olhava para ele disfarçadamente. Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

"Chegar mais perto e falar comigo não vai tirar a sua vida, Camus."

Camus baixou o olhar e se aproximou timidamente de Milo. Os dois continuaram caminhando, agora lado a lado, por mais um tempo. Milo queria que ele começasse uma conversa, que dissesse qualquer coisa para quebrar aquele silêncio, mas pelo jeito seu amigo não queria falar. Tudo bem, já se sentia bem contente por ele ter se aproximado sem que isso fosse uma ordem da Deusa. Mas ele queria falar com Camus. Nem que ficasse falando sozinho, tinha que falar com ele.

"E o seu templo... está tudo ok por lá?"

Camus fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Milo percebeu que ele tinha o esboço de um sorriso, que logo se apagou. Resolveu continuar tentando.

"E a armadura? Saori disse que Mu já terminou a sua..."

"Está recuperada." - Camus respondeu.

Caminharam mais um tempo em silêncio. A revolta crescia em Milo a cada minuto. Quanto tempo mais? Por Milo, nenhum minuto sequer. Ia acabar com aquela palhaçada, mesmo que isso significasse perder de vez qualquer chance de convivência entre eles.

"Camus, pára." - Milo falou alto, e Camus parou alguns passos adiante - "Por que está fazendo isso? Por que todos estão agindo desse jeito?"

Camus virou-se para Milo e viu a súplica e um bocado de revolta nos olhos do rapaz. Nada respondeu, não sabia como dizer o que se passava em sua cabeça. Milo não esperou.

"Puxa, pra que é que estamos aqui vivos se vamos viver assim isolados? Pra quê isso, Camus, me diz!"

Milo chegou mais perto e Camus não se moveu de onde estava, apesar de temer imensamente os próximos movimentos de Milo. Ele sabia, podia sentir. Só não sabia como reagir.

"Se você soubesse..." - Milo levou uma de suas mãos na direção do rosto do amigo, mas não o tocou - "Camus, a primeira vez que você..." - Milo afastou-se, virando as costas, tentando manter um mínimo de dignidade enquanto falava - "A primeira vez que você se foi, se você soubesse como foi... doloroso ver a casa de Aquário vazia daquele jeito..." - Milo tomou fôlego, tinha a voz embargada - "...e saber que você não ia voltar, aquilo foi horrível. Estar vivo não significava nada, nem mesmo pela Deusa. Doía demais a certeza de nunca mais te ver, Camus."

Silêncio. Milo, de costas, sentia a presença imóvel do amigo, sabia que ele ainda estava alí e que o ouvia. Decidiu continuar, aproveitar aquela chance única de deixar sair o que sentia de uma vez, afinal, se bem conhecia Camus, quando terminasse jamais se falariam novamente, não que estivessem se falando, claro.

"Quando você morreu daquela vez eu não tinha tido ainda a oportunidade de te falar. Éramos amigos, lembra? Você me ensinou um monte de coisas. Eu sempre te fazia rir com as minhas palhaçadas. Era bom te ver rindo, mesmo que fosse da minha cara. Deixei passar o tempo, deixei as coisas como elas estavam, apenas porque sabia que no dia que eu te dissesse que..."

Milo parou quando sentiu os braços de Camus o envolverem num abraço, e ouviu a voz baixa do amigo bem perto de seu rosto.

"Eu me lembro, sim... me lembro de querer estar perto de você o tempo todo. De ficar esperando você voltar das suas noitadas e te dar uma bronca só pra ver a sua cara de arrependido... de ouvir as suas histórias malucas e... e querer me matar de ciúmes, mas ainda assim rir das partes engraçadas... eu me lembro que sempre fomos amigos, Milo, e que antes de partir desse mundo eu quis tanto te dizer... te dizer que te amava..."

Milo sentiu uma lágrima quente tocar seu ombro, enquanto as suas próprias lágrimas embaçavam sua visão. Estava, antes de tudo, surpreso com o rumo que aquela conversa havia tomado. Camus virou-o para que pudessem se olhar, e Milo viu medo nos olhos do amigo. Ainda que hesitante, Camus continuou.

"Eu não consigo pensar que vai ficar tudo bem. Acho que ninguém está conseguindo. Talvez seja esse o motivo de todos estarem tão distantes. Eu falo por mim, não suportaria perder mais ninguém. Sei que somos guerreiros, sei que nossas vidas valem pouco ou nada neste mundo. Eu não quero... não quero te ter e te perder em seguida, mon ange, eu não suportaria... me desculpe..."

Beijaram-se alucinadamente. Esqueceram-se momentaneamente da conversa que estavam tendo, do sofrimento que passaram, das pessoas que possivelmente estavam olhando, de tudo. Apenas sentiam-se um ao outro, sentiam a falta do tempo que perderam, sentiram mais do que nunca a falta um do outro. Camus acariciou levemente o rosto de Milo antes de interromper o beijo. Olharam-se por alguns instantes, deixando que as últimas lágrimas rolassem por seus rostos, agora um pouco mais aliviados.

"Camus, eu..." - Milo segurou fortemente uma das mãos de Camus - "...eu também não quero te perder... juro, eu não agüentaria, não de novo... mas também não quero sufocar o que sinto por você por causa desse medo. Já me arrependo demais de ter perdido tanto tempo... você me quer?" - Camus acenou levemente com a cabeça - "Então não me peça desculpas, apenas... apenas fique comigo. Não me deixe mais... e se a morte vier buscar um de nós qualquer dia desses, pelo menos vamos ter coisas bonitas pra contar..."

Camus puxou Milo para um abraço e ficaram alí mesmo na escadaria, sentados, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro. Agora Milo não mais se incomodava com a falta de palavras, porque sabia que não significavam indiferença ou frieza. O silêncio deles agora era apreciativo, era o silêncio bom de quem não precisa de palavras para entender ou ser entendido. Era o silêncio de quem ama e sabe ser amado.

_"E nossa história  
não estará  
pelo avesso assim  
sem final feliz _

Teremos coisas bonitas pra contar...

E até lá  
vamos viver  
Temos muito ainda por fazer  
Não olhe pra trás  
Apenas começamos

O mundo começa agora...  
Apenas começamos"

--- Fim! ---

* * *

_Tem mais duas dessas! Estão tão encalhadas quanto essa estava... isso é que dá começar um monte de fics: gente como eu não pode fazer isso q dá em encalhe! Bem, espero que tenham gostado... XD_


	2. Aproximação

_**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya pertence a seus criadores. A música chama-se "Andrea Doria" pertence à banda Legião Urbana, e está no album "Urbana II"._

_"Encalhada II - a missão"! Esta fic inteira se passa num alternativo onde Atena trouxe de volta seus guerreiros após a batalha contra Hades. Tem vários pedaços de vidas, é tipo como cada um deles (ou cada dois, né...) se recuperou - ou não - do trauma que foi aquela batalha. Hmmm... será que vai prestar? hehehe bjinhos!_

**

* * *

****Metal contra as nuvens  
by Ifrit**

**: Shaka e Mu :**

_"Às vezes parecia  
que de tanto acreditar  
em tudo o que achávamos tão certo  
Teríamos o mundo inteiro  
e até um pouco mais  
Faríamos floresta no deserto  
E diamantes de pedaços de vidro..._

_Mas percebo agora  
que o teu sorriso  
vem diferente  
Quase parecendo te ferir..."_

Mu sorriu da cena que via ao longe, no caminho de pedras. Quase se esqueceu de que aquela trilha tão acidentada por onde seus companheiros caminhavam havia sido, há pouco tempo atrás, uma escadaria bastante bem talhada. Estavam trabalhando bastante depressa para reconstruir o santuário, mas haviam pontos que jamais poderiam ser restaurados, como aquela enorme cratera que havia em frente a seu templo. Dohko contou-lhe, rindo, que aquilo fora obra dele e de Shion. Nem conseguia calcular quantos caminhões de pedra e terra seriam necessários para planar aquele buraco enorme.

Não querendo ficar remoendo o horror que passou, Mu voltou seus pensamentos para a cena que via ao longe. Milo e Camus estavam sentados, juntos, depois de uma aparente discussão e um beijo que, se os outros tivessem visto, provavelmente aplaudiriam de pé. De novo um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, e então o cavaleiro decidiu que era hora de voltar para dentro do templo e se concentrar no conserto da última armadura dourada que faltava entregar.

O dono da armadura estava alí mesmo no templo, mas não se fez notar. Queria apenas ficar olhando o ferreiro trabalhar, não sabia se teria assunto caso se mostrasse. Era tão estranho ficar perto dele agora que voltaram a viver... De pé atrás de uma das pilastras, o cosmo devidamente escondido, Shaka lembrou-se da última vez em que estiveram a sós e tentaram um diálogo normal.

_--- flashback ---_

_"Eu vim buscar a sua armadura..." - Mu tinha as duas mãos unidas atrás de sí, e parecia totalmente desconfortável dentro da casa de Virgem._

_"Venha, Mu." - Shaka se levantou e Mu o acompanhou até o quarto contíguo - "Aqui está."_

_Shaka ficou observando enquanto Mu encaixava as alças da caixa que continha os que sobrou da armadura de Virgem. Tinha tanto a dizer a ele, mas não via jeito. Mu estava muito distante, como quase todos estavam. Parecia que o mundo se quebraria se alguém respirasse mais forte, ou se ele de repente dissesse qualquer coisa impensada._

_"Eu o avisarei quando estiver pronta." - Mu chamou-lhe de volta para a realidade._

_"Não se preocupe, Shaka, sua armadura voltará a ter vida. Você é um... cavaleiro muito poderoso, sabe disso. Sua armadura é reflexo do seu poder." - Mu falou antes de sair._

_Shaka apenas assistiu a silhueta de Mu distanciar-se mais e mais, saindo de seu templo. Não conseguira nem mesmo conversar com ele. E Mu, totalmente introspectivo e distante, não se parecia em nada com aquele cavaleiro que desde sempre era um dos primeiros a se aproximar das pessoas. Aquele que, em sociabilidade, perdia apenas para Aldebaran._

_--- fim do flashback ---_

Em nenhum momento, mesmo perdido nas lembranças, Shaka deixou de apreciar o que via no templo de Aries. Lá estáva o agora muito tímido Mu, totalmente absorto na tarefa de restaurar a armadura de Virgem. Ele estava inclinado sobre ela, tratando provavelmente de detalhes. Tinha aquele pó brilhante em uma das mãos e o derramava em alguns pontos com cuidado. Os cabelos já estavam meio soltos, a franja estava meio grudada na testa por causa do suor. Já havia se livrado da túnica há tempos, estava muito calor naquele meio de tarde. Não dava para não reparar na pele clara dele, perolada por causa do suor, as linhas dos músculos bem trabalhados, mas suaves. Ele parecia ter terminado com o pó, e se levantou, batendo as mãos na calça folgada que usava. Mu endireitou-se, já de pé, preparava-se para emanar cosmo sobre a armadura. Shaka não soube de onde lhe vinha a idéia, mas sentiu alí a chance de se reaproximar do amigo. Caminhou até onde ele estava sem fazer barulho, mas sem esconder sua presença.

Mu havia acabado de começar a emanar seu cosmo sobre a armadura quando sentiu um outro cosmo se juntar ao seu. Não interrompeu a tarefa, conhecia bem aquela energia e sabia quem estava agora a seu lado. Felizmente aquela parte do trabalho permitia a participação de terceiros, e naquele caso era ninguém menos que o dono da armadura. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, apenas emanando energia na mesma direção, e aquilo pareceu estranhamente confortável para ele. Era boa a energia de Shaka, era morna e tranqüila, dava vontade de prolongar a tarefa apenas para não perder o contato com ela. Mas estava terminado, a quantidade de cosmos que a armadura havia recebido já era mais que suficiente para restaurá-la completamente.

E alí estava, a armadura de Virgem, brilhando como há muito não se via. Estava quente como se nela corresse sangue humano, como se ela mesma fosse um ser que acabava de nascer. E os dois cavaleiros a ficaram contemplando por mais alguns momentos. Até que resolveram olhar um para o outro.

Mu foi o primeiro a se acovardar, assim que se lembrou que estava à vontade demais para um cavaleiro de ouro em serviço. Isso, mais a súbita vergonha que sentiu de estar daquele jeito na frente de Shaka, adicionado ao modo como o outro o olhava fez com que ele abaixasse a cabeça, vermelho como um pimentão. Mu já não tinha uma impressão muito boa das raríssimas vezes em que Shaka abria os olhos, mas daquela vez o olhar azul o estava deixando completamente sem graça. O dono dos olhos azuis percebeu o constrangimento do amigo e quase achou graça quando viu que ele procurava desesperado por sua túnica pelo chão do templo.

"Mu... que é isso, está com vergonha de mim?" - Shaka tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Não, é que..." - Mu evitava a todo custo encarar Shaka nos olhos novamente - "...eu não estou nada apresentável, você veio buscar a sua armadura e eu te recebo assim..."

Mu, que já começava a vestir a túnica escura que acabou encontrando sobre a caixa da armadura que consertava, se viu impedido de continuar pelas mãos de Shaka, que fez com que seus olhos se encontrassem novamente.

"Não foi por isso que vim até aqui, Mu. Eu vim te ver."

Um par de olhos verdes muito abertos e surpresos em uma face corada, foi o que Shaka viu em seguida. Mas o ariano não se afastou de seu toque, nem tentou se desvencilhar de suas mãos. Apenas deixou que a túnica que ia vestir deslizasse de suas mãos e fosse parar no chão. Viu os olhos azuis do amigo prenderem os seus, mas não abaixou mais a cabeça.

"E por que está fazendo isso, Shaka?" - Mu arriscou.

"Me responde uma pergunta primeiro?" - Shaka aguardou e Mu assentiu - "Por que não conversamos mais? Desde que voltamos nós mal nos falamos. Foi... alguma coisa que eu fiz que te desagradou?" - Shaka franziu a testa, já sabendo o que iria ouvir.

"Me desagradou muito sim saber que você iria morrer e, por ordem sua, não poder fazer nada para impedir." - Mu estreitou levemente os olhos, traindo um pouco a serenidade de costume - "Mas sei dos seus motivos, e o respeito como respeitei naquele dia."

"E está agindo dessa forma comigo por causa disso? Ressente-se daquele dia?" - Shaka insistiu.

"Não me ressinto de você Shaka, eu..." - Mu sentiu de novo as faces corarem - "Droga, como acha que eu me sentí vendo meu amigo ir para a morte por vontade própria daquele jeito?"

"Todos nós estávamos prestes a morrer, e isso era terrível, muito doloroso. Mas isso que você disse... Mu, eu preciso saber, era comigo que você se preocupava? Era a minha morte que você temia?" - Shaka chegou mais perto de Mu, os olhos azuis ansiosos dentro dos verdes.

Mu abaixou o olhar, antes de responder a pergunta. Sabia que podia ser mal interpretado, apesar de ter certeza de que não era o único que se sentia daquela forma.

"A sua morte me causou uma dor tão grande que por um momento quase desistí de tudo isso." - Sem erguer a cabeça, Mu estendeu um dos braços, indicando os arredores - "Eu não sabia que sentia tanto..." - uma pausa, Shaka o olhava ansioso - "...tanto amor por quem até então era um amigo apenas. Foi como um inferno pior do que o que conhecemos, Shaka, tomar conhecimento desse amor e no instante seguinte sentir seu cosmo se despedindo daquele jeito."

Mu tinha os olhos marejados, e Shaka o abraçou forte, como se não o visse há séculos. E pediu desculpas várias, diversas vezes, enquanto afagava os cabelos lilases do amigo.

"Não se desculpe, Shaka... eu sou o único que deve desculpas aqui... por ser tão egoísta, por só pensar em mim quando você esteve o tempo todo pensando em todos nós, no mundo inteiro..."

"Shh... não, não se culpe... somos tão jovens, tão..." - Agora era Shaka quem tinha a voz embargada pelas lágrimas contidas - "...o que pode haver de errado em sermos honestos com o que sentimos? Você não precisa fingir se conformar com algo por conveniência, esse não é você... não mude, eu te amo justamente por você ser quem é."

"Shaka..."

Mu não teve tempo de responder, Shaka tomou-lhe os lábios e o corpo num beijo que o ariano jamais imaginava que o amigo fosse capaz de dar. Era quente, confortável e excitante estar alí nos braços dele, poderia até mesmo viver dentro daquele abraço. De repente sentiu-se salvo, seguro, mesmo que as imagens ruins viessem lhe assaltar os pensamentos de vez em quando, como acontecia. Sentiu a falta do toque macio quando Shaka se separou dele, sorrindo e já de olhos fechados.

"Estou perdoado?" - Shaka tocou-lhe gentilmente a franja úmida.

"Estamos mesmo vivos?" - Mu respondeu, sorrindo.

Shaka puxou Mu para mais um beijo, querendo provar na prática que aquilo era verdade e que estavam realmente muito vivos. Não era possível saber se era por causa da luz do sol alaranjado do fim da tarde, ou se era cosmo puro e simples, mas a armadura de Virgem brilhava absoluta no templo de Aries, testemunha do segundo reencontro daquele dia, agora abençoado.

_"Quero ter alguém com quem conversar  
Alguém que depois  
não use o que eu disse  
contra mim..._

_Nada mais vai me ferir  
é que eu já me acostumei  
com a estrada errada que eu seguí  
e com a minha própria lei_

_Tenho o que ficou  
e tenho sorte até demais  
como sei que tens também..."_

_--- Fim de novo! ---

* * *

_

_Primeiro de tudo, agradeço muito muito muito o review da **Athenas de Aries**, olha aí... tô desencalhando as fics, viu só? hehehe Obrigada pelo incentivo, moça:) E tô aguardando toda ansiosa o próximo cap. da Lei de Murphy, viu? ;)_

_Agora, me explicando: não saquei até hoje (e já se vão 10 anos!) como é que o Mu faz pra consertar armaduras... então me permití viajar na maionese nessa fic e imaginar ele dando uma de ferreiro mesmo, suado e sem camisa... uuuh, tá, parei. rsrsrs_


	3. Diálogo

_**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya pertence a seus criadores. A música é "Eu era um lobisomem juvenil", pertence à banda Legião Urbana, e está no album "As quatro estações"._

_Esta é a "Encalhada III", e ainda tem mais encalhadinhas irmãs dessa. Tem um monte. Se pretendo colocar todas aqui? Maybe. É que tem umas que não me descem de jeito nenhum, mas cada uma tem valor sentimental pra mim. Esta daqui é muito triste, e na minha opinião, acho que peguei pesado no OOC, mas... bem, estou pubicando porque hoje ela faz um ano. :)_

* * *

**Metal contra as nuvens  
by Ifrit**

**: Afrodite e Máscara da Morte :  
**

_"O que sinto muitas vezes  
faz sentido e outras vezes  
não descubro o motivo  
que me explica porque é  
que não consigo ver sentido  
no que sinto, o que procuro,  
o que desejo e o que faz parte do meu mundo..."  
_

Observar Afrodite dormir havia se tornado um hábito diário para o cavaleiro de Câncer. O silêncio e os olhos fechados do outro permitiam que ele estudasse sua face com calma, sem receio. Desde que voltaram para aquele "novo" santuário, a tensão era palpável em todos, mesmo neles dois, que pensaram que suas vidas seriam normais depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Aquela última batalha realmente deixou sequelas por todos os lados, coisa óbvia de se prever. Mas ainda não era isso. Não era esse o problema, e ele não conseguia apontar uma causa específica. Estavam juntos, era verdade, mas nem conseguiam realmente conversar. Tinham suas atividades durante o dia, se falavam pouco ou nada, mas todas as noites passavam juntos. E todas as noites Máscara da Morte passava as últimas horas da madrugada a vigiar o sono de Afrodite, e a se perguntar silenciosamente o que era que estava acontecendo com eles.

Mas os olhos fechados de Afrodite não significavam sono profundo, pelo contrário. Já há algum tempo ele havia notado que Câncer ficava horas acordado olhando e olhando, até que os primeiros raios de sol aparecessem. Nesta hora ele levantava-se sem fazer barulho e ia embora para sua casa. Todos os dias Afrodite tinha vontade de abrir os olhos e enfim perguntar o que estava acontecendo com o companheiro, mas não tinha coragem. As coisas estavam estranhas desde que voltaram à vida, e a expressão sempre fechada do outro simplesmente lhe tirava a coragem de tomar a iniciativa e falar sobre isso. O pior era que não pareciam nem um pouco perto de uma separação. Na verdade falava apenas por si, porque tinha certeza de que seria muito infeliz se perdesse o amor do canceriano, mesmo que ele se mostrasse distante. Mas aquela situação era muito estranha, tão estranha que nem sequer permitia que olhassem nos olhos um do outro. E os dias passavam, e nenhum dos dois falava.

Afrodite voltou de seus pensamentos quando sentiu o rosto ser levemente acariciado por dedos úmidos. Abriu minimamente os olhos, apenas o suficiente para ver algo que jamais pensou que veria em vida: Máscara da Morte, o cavaleiro de Câncer, tinha lágrimas no rosto. Ele chorava, e como lhe doeu ver aquilo! Quase teve coragem de abrir de vez os olhos e colocar o outro na parede, para saber de uma vez o que acontecia, mas não teria tempo para isso: ele se levantou e foi embora, estava amanhecendo. Viu quando Câncer deixou o quarto, e somente quando não ouviu mais seus passos deixou cair suas próprias lágrimas.

O sol já estava a pino quando os aprendizes foram autorizados a deixar a arena para o almoço. Alguns cavaleiros de ouro supervisionavam os treinamentos enquanto outros preferiam ficar em suas casas, isso era opcional em tempos de paz. Afrodite havia tomado para sí a responsabilidade de dirigir o treinamento dos soldados, e isso lhe tomava pelo menos metade do dia. A outra metade ele utilizava para manter-se em forma. Máscara da Morte, contrariando a idéia de quase todos, passava boa parte do dia circulando pelas vilas vizinhas, certificando-se de que nada de anormal acontecesse nos arredores do Santuário. Naquela tarde, no entanto, o cavaleiro de Câncer não parecia tão animado em circular entre as pessoas. Sem se incomodar com o sol quente de meio-dia, ele estava sentado num ponto alto da arquibancada da arena, sozinho.

Da arena, Aldebaran ainda dispensava alguns garotos quando avistou o colega torrando ao sol. Viu que Afrodite havia terminado de falar com alguns dos cavaleiros de prata, e esperou que ele fosse subir até onde Câncer estava, para falar com ele. Mas Afrodite tomou o caminho das 12 casas, e Máscara da Morte permanecia imóvel onde estava. Já estava achando aquilo estranho, sabia que o cavaleiro de Câncer não era alguém muito sociável, mas era de se esperar que ele e Afrodite se falassem com mais frequência, já que praticamente viviam juntos. No início, Touro atribuiu aquilo à tensão generalizada que rondava a todos desde que voltaram à vida. Mas naquele momento, aquilo já estava demorando demais para passar. Despediu-se do último rapazinho e subiu as arquibancadas.

Quando chegou perto, Aldebaran viu a expressão cansada e as olheiras que circundavam os olhos fechados do colega, que dormia. Teve pena de acordá-lo, mas se não falasse com ele, nem que fosse para receber meia dúzia de palavrões como resposta, não conseguiria seguir em paz. Sentou-se ao lado dele e o chamou. Máscara da Morte apenas abriu os olhos e resmungou.

"O que quer aqui?"

Nenhum palavrão. Aldebaran coçou a nuca e pensou se devia mesmo continuar com aquilo. Decidiu que sim, até porque se não teve a mãe xingada e ainda estava no mundo dos vivos, era porque o colega de Câncer não ia mesmo brigar por causa de um papo.

"Vim ver como você está, só isso." - Aldebaran esperou alguma reação, mas não viu nenhuma - "Parece cansado, por acaso está doente?"

"Não estou doente." - Máscara da Morte passou a mão pelo rosto, e abafou um bocejo.

"Mas está morto de sono." - Aldebaran sorriu mas o sorriso sumiu rapidamente de seu rosto quando percebeu que o outro percorria a arena quase vazia com os olhos - "Olha, Afrodite foi para casa eu acho..."

"Hum..." - Câncer levantou-se e bateu a poeira da roupa.

O cavaleiro de Touro não pôde deixar de notar a tristeza nos olhos do colega. Viu que ele ia embora, mas tinha aquela coisa que o incomodava demais, que estava gritando para ele conversar com o outro. E obedecer seus instintos para ele era lei.

"Espera aí, já vai tão cedo?"

"..." - O canceriano apenas enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou a andar.

"Olha, cara, eu sei que você não é de falar mas não me interessa, eu falo então. Tá na cara que tem alguma coisa te incomodando. E você não está reagindo, e isso eu não consigo entender." - Aldebaran falava andava ao lado do outro.

"Você tem razão, eu não sou mesmo de falar com ninguém." - Máscara da Morte parou e voltou a se sentar - "E eu é que não consigo entender o porquê de você estar tão interessado nisso."

Aldebaran fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça, suspirou e sentou-se de novo ao lado do colega. Bateu as palmas das mãos, ganhando assim a atenção do cavaleiro de Câncer, que o olhou com os olhos mais arregalados que jamais vira naquele rosto sempre fechado.

"Vai, fala logo o que é que está te atormentando."

Máscara da Morte deu uma risada meio forçada - "Se eu soubesse o que está me atormentando, acha que eu já não teria resolvido?"

"Tá certo, foi uma pergunta estúpida. Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Afrodite, não é?"

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, Aldebaran esperando a resposta que já sabia, e Máscara da Morte tentando achar dentro de sí mesmo qualquer coisa que lhe desse munição para resolver o que quer que fosse que estava acontecendo. Além disso, estava sim extremamente intrigado com aquela aproximação do cavaleiro de Touro, de repente querendo fazê-lo falar. Pois bem, de repente falar ajudaria.

"Aldebaran, eu realmente não entendo o porquê de você estar querendo falar disso, mas..." - Parou um pouco para olhar nos olhos do colega, era a primeira vez que olhava nos olhos de alguém desde muito tempo, e viu que tinha toda a atenção do mundo naquele momento - "...mas sim, você está certo, tem a ver com Afrodite."

"E o que é? Por acaso estão tendo problemas?" - Touro falava com naturalidade do relacionamento dos dois, e isso não surpreendia Câncer.

"Não exatamente."

"Mas vocês não se falam muito, não é?" - Aldebaran observou - "Por quê isso, se não têm exatamente problemas como disse?"

"Não sei. Desde que voltamos para este lugar, todos estão muito estranhos, uns mais, outros menos. Eu sei que jamais interagí o suficiente com ninguém por aqui para saber qual é o normal de cada um, mas isso que temos visto definitivamente não é o normal."

"É, acho que todos levaram alguma coisa da última batalha." - Aldebaran olhou para as pontas dos dedos do pé, pensativo - "Mas então, com isso, você está me dizendo que as coisas estão estranhas entre você e o Afrodite por causa da última batalha?"

"Não."

"Então o que é?"

"Eu não sei!" - Máscara da Morte respondeu, irritado - "Catzo, se eu soubesse acha que eu estava aqui feito um imbecil sem saber o que fazer?"

"Agora sim está parecendo você!" - Aldebaran deu uma risada - "Finalmente uma reação de quem tem sangue quente nas veias. Olha, agora que você está vivo, que tal você ir até a casa de Peixes e soltar um grito desses lá, conversando com Afrodite e colocando pra fora tudo o que você não sabe que sente?"

"Seu filho da..."

Touro, ainda rindo, se levantou e estendeu a mão para o canceriano, que o olhava bastante irritado. No fim de alguns instantes, aceitou a mão e levantou-se também, acompanhando silenciosamente o colega a caminho das 12 casas. Não podia dizer que sabia o que ia fazer, mas já se sentia capaz de olhar nos olhos de Afrodite e encarar o que quer que fosse que visse lá. Deixou Aldebaran em seu templo, e continuou subindo, até que sem perceber chegou à porta da casa de Peixes. Como todos os dias, teve medo de entrar, mas entrou. E lá, encontrou o dono da casa, como todos os dias. Afrodite estava sentado lendo um livro. Sentou-se ao lado dele.

Afrodite, por sua vez, não levantou os olhos do livro, mas estava bastante surpreso. Câncer sentou-se ao seu lado. Tinha alguma coisa diferente. Não queria levantar os olhos ainda, mas quando ouviu a voz do outro não pôde evitar.

"Afrodite..."

Os olhares se encontraram. E o cavaleiro de Câncer teve vontade de sumir quando viu a mágoa nos olhos azuis do outro.

"Ora, você ainda fala..." - Afrodite se arrependeu do comentário infeliz, mas já o tinha dito, e o canceriano abaixou a cabeça quando o ouviu.

"Eu não sou de falar, você sabe." - Máscara da Morte disse, sem levantar o rosto - "Falo menos ainda quando não sei o que dizer."

"Por que ainda estamos juntos?" - Afrodite aparentava calma, mas seus olhos denunciavam toda a ansiedade.

"Io te amo." - Máscara respondeu, mais para si mesmo do que para ser ouvido - "Eu estou com você por isso."

"Verdade?" - Afrodite quis acabar com a própria raça quando se ouviu.

Por mais que quisesse manter a civilidade, aquele tom ácido de Afrodite acabou por tirá-lo do sério. Puxou o rosto do cavaleiro de Peixes para perto de sí com uma das mãos, fazendo com que seus lábios quase se tocassem. Afrodite sentiu um calafrio quando viu aquele brilho de raiva nos olhos do italiano, que lhe falou num tom perigosamente calmo.

"Acha que eu estou gostando disso, Afrodite? Admito que demorei para fazer isso, mas estou tentando conversar com você sobre nós. Mas sabe o que eu acho agora? Acho que você está brincando comigo. E ninguém brinca comigo, você sabe."

E soltou-lhe o rosto. Mas afrodite não se afastou. O que fez foi prender o corpo do canceriano contra o seu, e beijá-lo furiosamente. Não se surpreendeu quando o outro correspondeu, com igual força. Já estavam quase sem fôlego quando desistiram e se separaram. E quando o fizeram, seus olhos estavam fixos entre sí. Afrodite quebrou o silêncio.

"Eu não brinco, e você sabe disso." - Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes do outro - "Já te passou pela cabeça que eu poderia estar pensando o mesmo que você? Que você podia estar apenas brincando comigo? Mas eu sei que não estava. Eu venho te observando. Sei que tem alguma coisa te incomodando. Não sou analista mas também percebí que você não faz idéia do que seja. Só que eu não posso fazer nada por você além de te ouvir."

Máscara da Morte, ao ouvir isso, baixou o olhar. Afrodite fez com que ele o olhasse nos olhos novamente.

"Mas você é realmente péssimo quando se trata de falar, não é? Cheguei a pensar que o problema era comigo."

"A minha incompetência para diálogos é generalizada, não tem nada a ver com você." - Câncer retrucou, contrariado. Definitivamente não gostava de ser analisado daquele jeito, e já era a segunda vez naquele dia.

"Estou aliviado, sabia?" - Afrodite sorriu o primeiro sorriso real desde que voltaram ao mundo dos vivos - "Mas quero uma coisa de você."

"Se eu for capaz de te dar."

"Quero que fale comigo. Nem que seja para ameaçar a minha vida, mas fale. Não quero mais que você se feche. Eu sei que você não gosta disso, mas quero participar de tudo em você."

"Se você quer..." - Câncer beijou ternamente a testa do companheiro - "...então acho que posso tentar."

_"Se você quiser  
alguém pra ser só seu  
é só não se esquecer  
estarei aqui..."_

* * *

_PS: É, é... fraquinha de tudo, mas há um ano ela foi uma bela válvula de escape. Não é de todo ruim, a música eu adoro. Fico grata pela paciência de quem leu... beijinhos!_


	4. Surpresa

_**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya pertence a seus criadores... e a música é "Acrilic on canvas", do Legião Urbana, e está no disco "Dois". E é linda! xD_

Mais uma encalhada da série... ficar assistindo a saga de Hades desola a gente, viu! Mas vamos lá, essa daqui retrata, do meu ponto de vista, o que sobrou de Aiolia e Marin, com a imprescindível intervenção do meu querido cavaleiro brasileiro. Espero que gostem! ;)

* * *

**Metal contra as nuvens****  
: Aiolia e Marin :**

_"É saudade então  
e mais uma vez  
de você fiz o desenho  
mais perfeito que se fez..._

Os traços copiei  
do que não aconteceu,  
as cores que escolhí  
entre as tintas que inventei,  
misturei com a promessa  
que nós dois nunca fizemos  
de um dia sermos três..."

Entrava dia, saía dia, e não havia nada que o fizesse sentir vontade de estar alí. Já haviam lhe dito que com o tempo aquela sensação estranha iria passar, alguns até pareciam felizes novamente. Mas se perguntava quase todos os dias por que é que com ele parecia que aquele vazio não ia passar nunca mais. Talvez faltasse motivação. Um dia seu auto-denominado "companheiro de janta", Aldebaran, disse que o que faltava na vida dele era ver de novo uma certa pessoa. O amigo não precisou nem citar nomes, era totalmente óbvio.

Realmente, há quanto tempo não a via? Para ser sincero, desde que foram trazidos de volta à vida pela deusa. E até o momento ele sequer cogitou a idéia de descer à vila para procurá-la. Mas também, ela também nunca mais apareceu nas redondezas do santuário. E nem era mais proibido entrar alí!

"Esse teu orgulho ainda vai te matar, cara!"

Aldebaran entrou, rindo, e completamente sem cerimônia. Todas as noites, exceto aos domingos - dia de assistir a todos os programas de futebol do mundo - ele aparecia com algo cheiroso e delicioso para "a janta", como o cavaleiro de Touro dizia. E jantavam juntos, e Aiolia sempre acabava ouvindo conselhos e opiniões que não pedia. Mas sabia que as intenções do amigo eram ótimas, só queria vê-lo feliz de uma vez. Aiolia saudou o amigo com um pequeno sorriso.

"O que tem aí hoje? Está uma beleza o cheiro..." - Aiolia cumprimentou.

"Hoje é frango com polenta. Ainda sobrou um monte lá em casa, vai ficar pro almoço amanhã..."

E foi se sentando, e dispondo a caçarola na mesa. Aiolia foi buscar os pratos e quando voltou, encontrou o amigo com aquela cara de quem ia falar, e muito. De novo. E não estava errado.

"Então, grego, como é? Quantas noites ainda vou te trazer comida, hein?"

Aiolia resmungou algo que nem ele mesmo ouviu. Aldebaran não se fez de rogado.

"Esse teu orgulho te mataria de fome também, sabia?" - Aldebaran parou para ver o amigo enchendo um dos pratos. Aiolia colocou a primeira garfada na boca e ficou alguns momentos curtindo o sabor da comida. E depois resolveu falar.

"Ela nunca me procurou. Eu não tenho motivos para ir atrás também."

"E quando você diz que ela nunca te procurou, está dizendo o quê exatamente? Que ela nunca - nunca - veio até você, ou que apenas não apareceu mais depois que nós voltamos para cá?" - Touro ficou olhando a cara zangada de Aiolia, que nem piscou.

"Ela nunca veio até mim. Eu a amo há tanto tempo que nem sei mais quando isso aconteceu. E ela sempre ficou lá, quieta, sem nem sequer me transmitir nenhum sinal..."

"E você, como é um cara moderníssimo, em pleno santuário sagrado na Grécia, espera que uma amazona tome alguma iniciativa com você, que por sinal é um cavaleiro de ouro?" - Aldebaran ria da incoerência do amigo - "Eu não creio nisso!"

"As mocinhas da vila não parecem ter esse problema quando ficam todas ao seu redor quando você não está treinando, né?" - Aiolia retrucou.

"As mocinhas da vila são exatamente isso, mocinhas. Elas não foram criadas para esconder o rosto e lutarem feito homens a vida toda." - Aldebaran declarou, sem se abalar - "Você se complicou a beça quando foi se apaixonar justamente por uma amazona, e tinha que ser justamente por ela, hein! Ainda que fosse a Shina..."

"Shina está com o..." - Aiolia nem terminou.

"Sim. Mas aquilo lá é uma verdadeira relação de amor e ódio. Um dia aqueles dois se matam, você vai ver."

Aiolia respondeu levando mais uma garfada à boca. Alguns minutos de silêncio confortável se passaram, até que toda a comida se foi e Aldebaran resolveu recolher a louça.

"Está cedo. Por que não vai fazer uma visita de começo de noite a uma amiga que você não vê há muito tempo? Você está morto de saudades, não está?" - Aldebaran tentou, de novo, a mesma sugestão que dava quase todas as noites.

"Mas ela nunca..."

"Corta essa, vou ter que te ensinar de novo do que é feita uma amazona? Se você não for lá, ela nunca vai vir aqui, e vocês dois vão ficar chupando dedo, diabos!"

Aiolia parou um segundo para pensar. E se ela não quisesse mesmo vê-lo de novo? E se ela nem estivesse mais no santuário? Pensou em ignorar a sugestão do amigo, mas também tinha uma coisa: nunca iria saber se não "desse a cara para bater", como gostava de dizer aquele sujeito teimoso que estava agora reinando na sua cozinha. Com uma última olhada para o amigo, Aiolia calçou os chinelos que estavam alí mesmo e saiu.

Não muito longe dalí, uma amazona terminava seu dia, como fazia todos os dias. O ritual era sempre o mesmo: chegar na pequena casa, colocar todas as plantas que cultivava - pegou essa mania não sabia o porquê - para fora da area coberta, para que pegassem alguma chuva que caísse durante a noite. Depois, banho. E preparar algo para comer. E dormir. E no dia seguinte, tudo de novo.

Se deu o luxo de permanecer um tempo a mais no banho. Não tinha fome, então iria pular a parte de comer e ir direto para a cama. Mas aquele fim de dia não seria igual aos outros. Isso porque alguém batia à sua porta. E isso era fato inédito alí. Pediu um tempo a quem batia, dalí mesmo. Saiu rapidamente do banho e vestiu a primeira coisa que conseguiu achar, uma enorme bata branca que andava usando para dormir. E foi até a porta, a esta altura bastante curiosa para saber o que era àquela hora.

E levou o maior susto de todos os tempos quando deu de cara com Aiolia, em mangas de camisa, bem alí na sua frente. Não o via desde que... bem, desde que ele morreu. Nem sabia o que dizer. Nem o que fazer. Mas logo decidiu pelo óbvio.

"Entra..." - Ela ofereceu, completamente sem-graça.

E ele entrou. Não parecia tão sem-graça quanto ela, pelo contrário. E ela não precisou de muito tempo para descobrir.

"Puxa, não a vejo há muito tempo, então decidí vir ver se você ainda estava por aqui..."

"Achou que eu tinha ido embora?" - Foi só o que ela conseguiu articular.

"Você nunca mais apareceu nem deu notícias..."

Era verdade. Naquele momento, Marin se sentia a mais covarde de todas as criaturas. Isso porque ela e Aiolia sempre foram amigos e, por puro medo de ser inadequada, ela nunca mais o procurou. Sentia-se ridícula.

"...daí eu vim ver se você ainda estava aqui." - Aiolia, a essa altura, já havia reparado na estranha mas bonita vestimenta da amazona. Fora o fato de ela estar sem a máscara.

Marin sentiu o olhar do cavaleiro sobre ela, e então se deu conta que estava vestindo uma coisa muito próxima de uma camisola, e pior, estava sem a máscara! Corou violentamente. As regras sobre o uso da máscara haviam sido eliminadas, mas aquilo ainda era novidade, e ela nem sabia mais o que fazer.

"Marin..." - Aiolia se aproximou dela - "Por que você não foi me ver mais?"

"Eu..." - Aquela proximidade estava afetando seriamente o raciocínio da amazona - "Desculpe, Aiolia, eu não queria te incomodar, por isso..."

"Tudo bem, não importa... mas quero te perguntar uma coisa." - Próximo o bastante, Aiolia levantou o rosto da amazona, olhando-a bem dentro dos olhos - "Você sentiu a minha falta?"

Silêncio. Marin não sabia o que dizer, nem como. Mas Aiolia continuou.

"Porque eu sentí muito a sua falta. Todos os dias, desde que a deusa nos trouxe a vida. Na verdade eu já sentia a sua falta antes, todas as vezes que nos despedíamos. Nunca pude saber se você sentia o mesmo, mas agora que pude ver seus olhos... me diga, Marin, eu estou certo?"

"Está. Sentí muito a sua falta, mas nunca tive coragem de dizer. Me perdoe por isso..."

E para a surpresa do cavaleiro de Leão, foi a amazona que o beijou, quase que violentamente. E menos de um segundo depois, era ele quem estava perdido naquele beijo. Pouquíssimo foi o tempo que levou para que eles acabassem indo parar na cama da amazona, que rangeu com o peso dos corpos.

"Marin..." - Aiolia estava no limite do auto-controle quando conseguiu parar o que faziam - "Marin, por favor... não quero te forçar a..."

"Eu quero."

E bastou. Do lado de fora as plantas já ganhavam aquela chuva prometida. Muito mais tarde, quando o céu já começava a clarear, Aiolia acordou pensando ter tido outro de seus sonhos malucos, mas logo percebeu que era de verdade quando sentiu o calor do corpo da mulher colado ao seu. Sorriu ao se lembrar da longa noite. Aquela nem parecia a amazona reservadíssima que conhecia. Aldebaran ficaria surpreso se soubesse. Ele mesmo se surpreendeu o suficiente para uma vida inteira.

* * *

_Pronto! Mais uma! Sem lemon... eu não gosto dos meus lemons então nem os escrevo. E aí? Passa? Ou rasga? rsrsrsrs obrigada, hein!_  



	5. Química

_**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya pertence a seus criadores... e a música é "Por Enquanto", do Legião Urbana, e está no disco "Legião Urbana". É, eu adoro Legião mesmo... xD_

_Agora é a vez de um certo espanhol de mãos cortantes... eu adoro ele! Não se vê muita história do Shura por aí, né? Ou eu ando procurando errado? Adoraria dicas, pessoas, quero ler Shura ultimamente. E quanto a essa aqui... bem, ela é estranha, vou avisando. E tem lemon. Lemon sugerido, na minha opinião. Bem, avisei. Tomara que gostem rsrsrsrs_

_

* * *

_

**Metal contra as nuvens**

**: Shura e Shina :**

_"Mudaram as estações,  
e nada mudou...  
Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu,  
está tudo assim tão diferente..."_

Era tudo muito rápido, intenso e inevitavelmente violento entre eles. Podia ser todos os dias, como poderia ser só de vez em quando, aquele relacionamento - se é que podia chamar aquilo de "relacionamento" - não tinha a menor regularidade. Nem parecia ter a menor chance de dar certo. Isso porque não conseguiam ficar nem um minuto sem brigar.

Shura estava em casa, repassando mentalmente o que havia acontecido há menos de uma hora. Começou com uma besteira, como havia sido todas as outras vezes, mas daquela vez a coisa parecia muito pior.

Shina saíra dalí chorando. E ele jamais ouviu falar de nenhuma lágrima vinda daquela mulher. Ela não era disso, ele sabia. Ela estava muito mais para uma boa luta do que para lágrimas.

E pensar em uma boa luta vindo daquela amazona italiana de sangue quentíssimo logo mudou a direção dos pensamentos do espanhol. Ela era sim muito boa de luta, e de cama também. Essa foi a primeira coisa que lhe chamou a atenção. Mesmo antes da primeira noite juntos, ele já sabia que ela era o que se pode chamar de quente, "pelando", na verdade. Mas o que ela tinha de irresistível, também tinha de indomável. Ele sabia que ela amou o cavaleiro de Pégasus por muito tempo. E supunha que ela ainda amasse. Aliás, esse foi o estopim da ultima briga.

O que o fez lembrar de novo da expressão magoada e das lágrimas da amazona. Dessa vez tinha sido diferente. Dessa vez ela não gritou de volta, nem nada. Ela apenas deixou as lágrimas correrem soltas, virou as costas e foi embora.

Talvez fosse verdade, talvez ela ainda amasse tanto o jovem cavaleiro de bronze, que por isso não se deixava envolver com mais ninguém. Shura riu, sozinho. Tantas mulheres dariam a mão direita por uma proposta como a que ele fez... e nem era tanta coisa assim, ele só quis oficializar o que já estava mais do que público. Isso porque não havia ninguém naquele lugar que já não soubesse que eles estavam juntos.

Devia deixá-la de vez, e quem sabe um dia outro alguém aparecesse e o amasse de verdade, e quisesse ter uma vida a seu lado. Porque ele não queria nada mais além disso. Só tinha um detalhe...

...tinha que ser com ela. Porque a verdade era uma só.

E lá estava a sua verdade, entrando feito um furacão pela mesma porta por onde saiu antes, calada. A diferença toda estava no rosto dela. Os olhos, vermelhos pelas lágrimas de antes, agora faiscavam de raiva. Aquela era a Shina que conhecia. E por quem estava completamente apaixonado.

"Você!" - Shina apontava para ele - "Você se acha muito bom, não é?"

Shura permaneceu em silêncio. Ainda não estava entendendo o que teria feito de errado para deixá-la tão irritada, afinal, só havia dito a verdade.

"Você acha que eu deveria agradecer a todos os malditos deuses por você ter me escolhido para ser sua mulher, não acha?" - Shina se aproximou, e Shura nem se mexeu - "E você, muito despeitado porque eu não te disse sim na mesma hora, acha que eu não aceitei porque vou passar o resto da minha vida amando alguém que sequer nota a minha existência, não foi isso que você jogou na minha cara?"

"Shina, ouça..."

"Foi ou não foi?" - A amazona enxugou rudemente as novas lágrimas que já rolavam pelo seu rosto - "Pois eu vou te dizer qual é a grande porcaria dessa história toda. Eu te digo, cavaleiro, a pior parte dessa história é amar tanto justamente quem pensa tão pouco de mim."

Shura estava boquiaberto. Não fazia idéia de que ela o havia entendido tão mal quando ele propôs... e não era despeito por ela não ter aceitado, ele não disse o que disse por isso. Disse porque acreditava ser a verdade. E entre eles só havia verdades até então. Por isso brigavam tanto, porque a verdade é joio na maior parte das vezes. E ele achou que ela apenas tinha se magoado com mais uma das verdades que ele disse.

E não era nada disso. Só agora percebeu. E sentia-se feliz por isso, porque não estava sozinho se ela também o amava. Mas o que a impedia de aceitar de uma vez uma coisa tão normal? Casar é normal, gente normal se casa quando encontra seu amor. Não é assim? Mas ela estava indo embora de novo, e não, ele não podia deixar...

"Shina, espere!"

Shura moveu-se rapidamente para alcançá-la, segurando-lhe o braço. Ela apenas olhou para ele, sem ter o que esperar. Ele então a trouxe para perto. Se precisasse, a calaria com um beijo. Sabia que essa era a única maneira de ser ouvido às vezes. Mas ela manteve-se imóvel.

"Shina... me perdoe..." - Shura viu os olhos da amazona marejarem novamente - "Me escute, por favor... eu não te disse aquilo para ofender, eu só..."

"Shura, você nunca notou não é? Acho que nem eu notaria se fosse você... sei que não sou a mais fácil das pessoas, nem sei me expressar claramente, mas eu me apaixonei por você de verdade."

"Mas então por que você não quer viver comigo?"

"Porque quando você falou... Shura, eu não preciso que você sinta pena de mim. Sei que você sabe da minha história, mas ela virou passado quando te conhecí melhor... mas isso ainda não é motivo para você se sentir obrigado a assumir nada comigo."

"Eu não me sinto obrigado a nada. Shina, eu te amo de verdade, não é por conveniência não!"

Shina riu. E Shura não sabia mais se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

"O que eu sei, espanhol, é que a nossa gente tem um senso de responsabilidade muito forte. O que faz um homem pedir uma mulher em casamento, na sua terra? Não é primeiramente a obrigação de fazer dela uma mulher de respeito? Tanto na sua terra como na minha?"

Shura percebeu que não ia ganhar aquela briga apenas com palavras, decidiu usar o que sabia ter de mais persuasivo. Puxou a amazona ainda mais perto, e afundou o rosto nos cabelos dela, já sabendo a reação que iria provocar.

"Eu quero fazer de você uma mulher de respeito mas é porque te amo." - Sentiu a amazona estremecer quando tocou-lhe pescoço com os lábios quentes - "Eu quero que você seja minha mulher e de mais ninguém."

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus, não acredito!" - Shina tentou se soltar, se irritando novamente - "Ainda por cima acha que eu ando por aí com outros, vá pro diab..."

"Shh... calada..." - Shura não a largou, e continuou provocando a amazona com mãos e boca ágeis, totalmente disposto a ganhar aquela. - "Não quero ouvir nem falar mais nada, aliás..." - Levantou-a do chão facilmente, e a carregou para o quarto - "...acho que já falamos demais por hoje..."

Deitou a amazona na cama e ficou olhando por alguns instantes. Achou-a perfeita alí, deitada sobre sua cama. Aquilo combinava. Os dois combinavam. Ela ainda o olhava com uma certa estranheza, mas isso logo passaria quando ele deitou-se ao lado dela, e ao invés de beijá-la com a quase-violência e intensidade de sempre, ele o fez ternamente, com um carinho que jamais havia acontecido entre eles. Shina arqueava o corpo, buscando mais contato, mas ele parecia disposto a se demorar muito mais em cada ponto que achasse interessante agradar. Foi quando a curiosidade superou os sentidos da amazona.

"Shura..."

"Hum..."

"Shura, o que está fazendo? ...por acaso planeja me matar de vontade aqui?"

Shura achou graça da pressa dela. Mas que coisa... a maioria das mulheres daria a mão que sobrou, a esquerda, não é? Sim, a mão esquerda, para ter aquele espanhol totalmente dedicado a dar muito prazer, sem pressa nenhuma de acabar...

Nem teve tempo para pensar, numa fração de segundo havia uma amazona feroz sobre ele, tomando as rédeas da situação, e ele não podia fazer nada para impedí-la... aquela era a fera indomável que ele escolheu para ser sua. Será que aguentaria? Sua resposta veio horas mais tarde, quando entre um cochilo e outro, sua amazona de prata murmurou:

"Promete que vai ser sempre assim? ...se você prometer, eu aceito..."

E voltou a dormir. Shura não era homem de quebrar promessas. A amazona indomável era sua mulher, então.

_"...Mas nada vai conseguir mudar  
o que ficou...  
Quando penso em alguém,  
só penso em você,  
e aí então estamos bem...  
Mesmo com tantos motivos  
pra deixar tudo como está...  
Nem desistir, nem tentar,  
agora tanto faz...  
estamos indo de volta pra casa..."_

* * *

E aí? Doeu? Essa é uma das mais bizarras de todas... porque é cheia de situações verídicas adaptadas (porque senão imagina a novela mexicana que uma vida-real viraria se acontecesse desse jeito aí mesmo? Isso é coisa de fic, pelo amor de Deus!) e porque eu tenho a impressão que nem todo mundo vai chegar a 'captar' a mensagem rsrsrs mas td bem, estou feliz por ter postado mais essa. Obrigadaaaa: 


	6. Coragem

_**Disclaimers: **Saint Seiya pertence a seus criadores... e a música é "Sete Cidades", do Legião Urbana, e está no disco "As Quatro Estações". E dá uma saudade escutar ela..._

Esta é a penúltima! Eu adoro esses dois, são tão cuties... sim, foi a primeira vez escrevendo com eles, prefiro ler, mas a gente tem que tentar non? Espero que gostem! 

* * *

**Metal contra as nuvens**

**: Hyoga e Shun :**

_"Já me acostumei  
com a tua voz  
com teu rosto e teu olhar_

Me partiu em dois  
e procuro agora o que é  
minha metade...

Quando não estás aqui...  
Sinto falta de mim mesmo...  
E sinto falta do teu corpo junto ao meu..."

"Alô?"

"Oi, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem sim, e você? Estudando muito?"

"Ah, o de sempre. E você, passando muito frio?"

"Isso aqui é normal para mim, você sabe..."

"E quando você vem ao Japão? Sentimos sua falta..."

"Não sei, vou ver algo para o próximo mês... será férias escolares, certo?"

"Sim, claro. Vai ser muito bom, vamos nos divertir muito..."

"Com certeza..."

Todas as vezes que se falavam era bom e ruim. Bom porque dava para matar a saudade do amigo só de ouvir a voz. Aquele papinho rápido deles, rápido tanto porque a ligação internacional era uma fortuna, quanto pela timidez de ambos, aquela conversa curta era suficiente para lembrar-lhe de que quando decidiu voltar a morar na Sibéria, deixou algo muito grande para trás.

E essa era a parte ruim daquilo. A saudade era tanta, que depois que desligavam, sentia o coração apertado, e uma vontade imensa de chorar. Então pegava sua caixa debaixo da cama e passava a olhar as fotos e objetos dentro dela.

Alí tinha uma foto muito antiga, de quando ainda eram molequinhos. Pouco se lembrava daquele dia, sabia apenas que estavam jogando bola e alguém resolveu reuní-los para uma foto. Seiya fazia chifres com os dedos em Jabu, que por sua vez punha chifres em Shiryu, que apenas sorria. Shiryu tinha os olhos mais apertados de todos alí. Ikki também sorria naquela foto, coisa que ele logo aprendeu que seria rara, e passava o braço no pescoço de Ban e Icchi, que faziam um sinal de positivo com as mãos. Eles eram terríveis para pregar peças nos outros. Com certeza aquele Ikki levado e brincalhão pouca gente conheceu. No meio da foto estavam ele, do que ria não conseguia se lembrar, e Shun, o menorzinho de todos, o uniforme de futebol muito maior do que ele e um sorriso de bebê no rosto. Não era de se espantar que Ikki vivesse protegendo o irmão, olhando para ele perto dos outros, via-se que era mesmo o menor e mais frágil.

Nem em sonhos se imagina que ele seja o guerreiro que é, nem que possua a força que possui. E nem que tenha crescido tanto quanto cresceu. Mas os olhos continuam os mesmos.

Pegou outra foto, aquela tiraram no aeroporto, quando se separaram pela ultima vez. Shiryu ia para a China onde Shunrei o esperava, e ele vinha para a Sibéria. Shun, Ikki e Seiya fizeram questão de "despachá-los" como disse Ikki, com aquele jeito fingido de mau. E bateram algumas fotos de lembrança. Aquela ele recebeu por carta, de Shun. Apenas quatro meses separados, e já haviam trocado mais de trinta cartas! Sempre recebia uma foto ou outra de algum passeio que eles faziam lá no Japão. Era assim que acompanhava o crescimento do amigo, e via o quanto ele ia ficando mais e mais bonito. Mas seus olhos não mudavam.

Aquela foto do aeroporto mostrava rostos sorridentes, mas bastante cansados e abatidos. Aquela experiência com Hades foi uma surra que com certeza jamais esqueceriam. De novo, na foto, estava Seiya colocando chifres desta vez em Shiryu, que de novo apenas sorria, ele ao lado de Shun, e Ikky ao lado, com um sorriso discreto "de foto", e do outro lado do grupo, ao lado de Seiya, Saori sorria, extremamente tímida. Uma bonita foto. Tinha uma outra foto engraçadíssima de Seiya. Segundo Shun, eles foram a um evento de animes e mangás, e o pégaso decidiu ir a caráter. E lá estava ele na foto, vestido de Sailor Moon! Aquela foto sempre botava um sorriso no rosto do loiro, mesmo que ele estivesse na pior fossa.

Pegou então a última foto que recebeu, um bonito close de Shun em algum lugar com vista para o mar. Podia ficar olhando aquela imagem por horas, sem cansar. Estava tão bonito... e parecia feliz. Sim, ele com certeza estava feliz agora que tinha uma vida normal como qualquer outro rapaz da idade dele. Pegou o porta-retratos que estava vazio desde que chegou alí, decidiu colocar a foto do amigo para ver como ficaria. E quando estava encaixando a foto, reparou que tinha algo escrito no verso, em letras miúdas.

_"O lugar é lindo, e com certeza estou muito feliz por estarmos todos vivos e bem. Sei que está feliz aí na sua terra também, mas por favor, venha me ver, sinto muito a sua falta, e a minha vida não é completa sem você por perto. Vem, por favor."_

Aquilo o deixou completamente surpreso! Até então, achava que apenas ele sentia daquele jeito a falta do amigo. E aqueles dizeres, aquilo era muito mais do que sentir falta, a menos que estivesse louco. E não estava. Bem, estava, louco de saudades. Colocou tudo de volta na caixa, ainda perplexo.

Colocou na caixa, inclusive, toda a racionalidade que possuía.

* * *

Anoitecia em Tóquio, alto verão. Todas as janelas, inclusive a porta da varanda do apartamento estavam abertas por causa do calor. Shun estava sentado na sala, olhando para a TV. Chegara do colégio há alguns minutos e ainda não tinha tido coragem de ir preparar algo para comer. Preferiu tomar um banho e se deixar ficar um pouco sem fazer nada. Estava sozinho, Ikki antecipou o fim de semana e foi para o chalé com a "garota nova" dele, que ele já sabia ser June. Não entendia o porquê de o irmão ficar constrangido a ponto de não revelar a identidade da namorada, na verdade ele ficou muito feliz quando descobriu "por acaso", quando acabou vendo a moça ir embora de manhã cedinho, antes de todos acordarem. Achava bom. Porque seu irmão finalmente estava levando a vida adiante, e porque June merecia alguém tão bom como Ikki. Na verdade estava empolgado, ansioso por poder chamá-la de cunhada logo!

Uma batida na porta o fez sair da terra do esquecimento em um instante. Não estava esperando visitas, e era praticamente impossível Ikki ter desistido da viagem com aquele calor todo. Levantou-se para abrir a porta, e quando o fez, quase caiu de costas.

"Hyoga?"

Hyoga nada disse. Apenas abriu os braços, e Shun imediatamente o abraçou, a saudade fazendo os dois esquecerem completamente que estavam no corredor do prédio. E por esquecerem é que acabaram deixando acontecer alí mesmo o beijo que jamais tiveram coragem de dar, um beijo abandonado, quente e cheio de vontade e saudade. E que logo foi interrompido porque uma vizinha pigarreou, trazendo os dois de volta para a realidade. Hyoga ficou super sem-graça, mas Shun apenas riu, puxando-o para dentro.

"Quando chegou?" - Shun não cabia em sí de felicidade.

"Hoje mesmo. Eu..."

"Quando eu escreví, não achei que você fosse entender... nem que fosse me atender." - Shun o cortou, sério.

"Eu não tinha como. Era tudo o que eu queria, sabe... só não sabia..."

"Ah, mas que bom que você está aqui, sentí muito a sua falta!"

Shun o abraçou mais uma vez, sorrindo. Sim, ele também estava feliz, mas preocupado. Teve a coragem de atravessar o continente e ir até alí, mas agora não sabia o que fazer com a situação. E sua primeira preocupação era Ikki. O que ele faria quando descobrisse? Aquilo era realmente de dar medo até em cavaleiro de ouro.

"O que foi?" - Shun percebeu a leve mudança no rosto de Hyoga - "Eu disse algo errado?"

"Não, não..." - Hyoga viu que teria que explicar algumas coisas a Shun, pois ele não parecia estar pensando no que seria a vida deles dalí em diante - "Shun, olha, eu estou mesmo muito feliz... não poderia estar mais feliz, juro. Eu amo você. Mas isso não é tão simples assim... quando Ikki..."

"Ikki?" - Shun sorriu - "Não se preocupe com isso, foi ele mesmo quem me fez tomar coragem, sabe... eu estava tão desanimado, não achava de jeito nenhum que você gostasse de mim como eu gosto de você, sabia? Daí ele me falou que se eu não fosse atrás de saber, se nunca dissesse nada do que eu sinto, você nunca ia saber, e eu também... nunca ia saber se ia dar certo ou não. Por isso escreví aquele recado na foto, porque sabia que você só veria se olhasse bastante para ela."

Hyoga sorriu da estratégia do amigo. Só ele mesmo para ter uma idéia daquelas. Realmente, precisou ele olhar muito para aquela foto para achar aquele recado minúsculo. E como olhou aquela foto... passou horas olhando!

"Mas você veio... pra ficar?" - Shun parecia ansioso.

"Shun... não podemos pensar nisso agora, eu vim te ver. Foi uma coisa que fiz sem planejar absolutamente nada, então não tenho como te dizer..."

"Vem... você fica aqui com a gente..."

"Vem cá..." - Hyoga puxou o rapaz para seus braços - "Uma coisa de cada vez, está bem? Nem eu nem você sabemos direito o que vai acontecer. Pra ser sincero, saber que Ikki está do nosso lado para mim é um enorme alívio. O que posso te garantir é que nunca mais vamos ficar longe por muito tempo, combinado?"

Shun concordou com a cabeça, se aconchegando melhor do abraço do loiro. Hyoga sorriu do jeito dele, sim, cresceu bastante, mas ainda parecia um bocado ingênuo para algumas coisas.

"Você jura que não vamos ficar mais tanto tempo longe?" - Shun perguntou, baixinho.

"Eu nunca aprendí a viver longe de você. Eu juro que vamos nos ver sempre, ok?"

Quando o vento esfriou, mais tarde, os dois ainda estavam na sala, abraçados, colocando toda a conversa em dia, falando de tudo e de todos, e comendo o jantar que fizeram em equipe. E pela primeira vez dava para ver que Hyoga estava tendo a vida que qualquer rapaz da idade dele teria, e que o sorriso em seu rosto era de verdade.

* * *

_Eu tentei, eu tentei... mas eles são bonitinhos, não são? E eu os imaginava exatamente assim, porque são tão novinhos, e eu vejo gente novinha assim como eles fazer quase que exatamente isso, querer o mundo tudo de uma vez mas acabar indo devagar, porque descobre que uma coisa é pegar o rato, outra coisa é saber o que fazer com ele. :-)_


	7. Prontos ou não

_**Disclaimers:** Saint Seiya pertence a seus criadores... nessa daqui temos "Se fiquei esperando o meu amor passar", que fecha o disco "As quatro estações" do Legião Urbana._

_Ultiminha! Essa é no mínimo bizarra, já vou avisando. E tem gente que não gosta, eu mesma não aceito muito, mas desafio é desafio, e eu fui desafiada dentro da minha própria casa. Mas eu peguei leve, tá? Prometo!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Metal contra as nuvens**

**: Saga e Saori :**

"Se fiquei esperando o meu amor passar  
Já me basta que então  
_Eu não sabia amar  
E me via perdido e vivendo em erro  
Sem querer me machucar de novo  
Por culpa do amor_

Mas você e eu  
Podemos namorar  
E era simples  
Ficamos fortes  
Quando se aprende a amar  
O mundo passa a ser seu  
Quando se aprende a amar  
O mundo passa a ser seu..."

No começo parecia que uma guerra ia começar, alí mesmo no salão da casa de Gêmeos. O então cavaleiro de gêmeos em exercício, Kanon, esbravejava, revoltadíssimo. Seu irmão, Saga, o "suplente", apenas ouvia. Esperava mesmo uma reação de choque, mas não tanto assim. Afinal, se era tão errado então por que sentia tudo tão certo?

"Kanon, me escute..."

"Não escuto nada! Você enlouqueceu! É da nossa deusa que estamos falando aqui! Eu não acredito que você..."

"Eu e ela. Irmão, eu não sou o único nessa situação. Ela sente o mesmo que eu."

"Você é muito mais velho que ela! Tem que ter responsabilidade! Ela é só uma menina, homem! Você não devia ter deixado acontecer!"

Saga estava achando até engraçada a situação, ele alí, levando a maior bronca de seu irmão, justamente de quem! Claro que não era nenhum inocente, já havia feito muita besteira na vida, assim como seu irmão, mas levar sermão de Kanon sobre ter responsabilidade, aquilo era no mínimo engraçado.

E sobre não deixar acontecer? Sim, foi a primeira coisa que tentou fazer, interromper qualquer que fosse a ligação nascia entre ele e Saori. Mas não deu, aquilo crescia como planta. Chegou até mesmo a conversar claramente com a moça, expor a situação e tentar convencê-la de que aquilo não era certo. O que recebeu em troca foi um olhar magoado que levou semanas para fazer sumir.

Nunca se esqueceria da noite da reconciliação. Foi uma noite em que decidiu que se foi capaz de colocar tamanha tristeza no rosto daquela menina, então deveria ser capaz de tirar. E foi conversar com ela lá mesmo, no salão do grande mestre. Dohko estava por lá e num instante deu um jeito deixá-los a sós. Era óbvio que o atual mestre já sabia do motivo da tristeza de Saori, e queria mesmo era que tudo se acertasse.

_----------- FLASHBACK --------------_

_"Senhorita, posso lhe falar?" - Saga aguardou permissão para se aproximar._

_"Saga." - Saori parecia hesitar - "Aproxime-se."_

_Saga andou, cautelosamente, até onde ela estava sentada. Sentiu-se ainda pior quando viu a tristeza no rosto dela. Mais um motivo para consertar tudo aquilo. Se ela estava magoada era por culpa dele, que havia tentado dar uma de racional e acabou estragando tudo._

_"Saori... não quero te ver assim, magoada. Se puder me ouvir..."_

_Saori se levantou bruscamente. Foi até a porta do salão, e a fechou. E virou-se para o cavaleiro, que a esta altura já estava apavorado, nunca a havia visto tão nervosa._

_"Como reencarnação da deusa, posso te ouvir. Mas como pessoa, por favor, se veio aqui me dizer de novo que o que sinto por você é errado, então..."_

_"Não." - Saga a interrompeu, indo até onde ela estava - "Aquilo foi... foi tolice. Acho que posso fazer o que quiser com o que sinto, mas não posso pensar que devo te dissuadir do que sente. Me perdoe por isso..."_

_"Então, você quer que eu te perdoe por ter tentado me fazer desistir do que sinto por você, mas e você? Você nega o que sente por mim." - Saori tinha a voz embargada, combatia as lágrimas - "Sinto-me uma tola aqui, Saga, sei que você sabe o quanto eu te amo, e não posso fazer absolutamente nada a respeito, e sei que para você vai ser muito fácil se livrar disso porque sou apenas uma menina idiota com fantasias sobre um cara mais velho!"_

_Aquela reação fez com que Saga se revoltasse ainda mais contra ele mesmo. Estava fazendo tudo errado. Estava desconsiderando a pessoa que Saori era, por uma discriminação idiota, desde quando a idade dela a impediria de tomar suas proprias decisões, ou de ser livre para amar quem bem entendesse? Ele a estava discriminando, e a sí mesmo, cada vez que tentava matar o que sentia por ela._

_"Não" - Saga deixou o bom senso de lado, afinal, não o estava ajudando em nada mesmo - "Saori, não se mata um sentimento assim. Eu te amo também, sabe disso, eu apenas estava tentando fazer o que é certo. Mas já duvido do que seria o certo..." - Saga se aproximou ainda mais dela - "Quer saber? Pro diabo com essa coisa de certo!"_

_-------- FIM DO FLASHBACK ----------_

Saga sorriu ao se lembrar do desfecho daquela noite. Não era nada do que ele imaginara para os dois, ele queria tanto que a primeira noite dela fosse especial, que tivessem se casado antes, como manda o figurino. Mas o calor da situação acabou fazendo com que todo o controle fosse para o espaço. E agora lá estava ele, contando para seu irmão em primeira mão a grande notícia. Já imaginava a hora de contar para os outros...

Os primeiros dias da primavera grega estavam divinos, pra dizer o mínimo. A luz do sol deixava as flores das árvores ainda mais claras, e a decoração da festa, que era essencialmente branca, parecia ainda mais... branca. Todos estavam presentes, e sorriam. Afinal, aceitaram que o que estava feito, estava feito, e que quando duas pessoas se amam, elas podem contra um mundo inteiro. E não é sempre melhor se unir a eles quando não se pode contra? As pessoas sorriam, mas Saga tinha as palmas das mãos úmidas de suor. Aquilo era tão definitivo... jamais pensou que chegaria a fazer isso. Ficou ainda mais nervoso ao ouvir os primeiros acordes da marcha. Sentia como se estivesse em um filme, olhava para os lados e via as pessoas todas sorrindo, em lindos trajes, as amazonas agrupadas ao lado em nada pareciam as guerreiras de máscara que conhecia desde sempre. Estavam lindas com seus vestidos coloridos e buquês. Todas lá, até mesmo Shina e Marin, exibindo orgulhosas seus bebês ainda no ventre. Ficou tanto tempo olhando para as damas que quando percebeu, lá estava sua noiva sendo entregue a ele por Dohko, que exalava orgulho dentro de um terno muito bem cortado.  
_  
"Se fiquei esperando o meu amor passar  
Já me basta que estava então  
Longe de sereno  
E fiquei tanto tempo duvidando de mim  
Por fazer amor fazer sentido_

Começo a ficar livre  
Espero  
Acho que sim  
De olhos fechados não me vejo  
E você sorriu pra mim..."

"Pode beijar a noiva" - O padre disse, após recitar o rito final.

Para Saga, aquela era a palavra-chave para se convencer de que realmente aquilo era real. Saori sorria para ele amavelmente, linda dentro de seu vestido cor de marfim. E seus amigos decidiram que aquela era a hora de jogar arroz. Era difícil de acreditar que todos eles, sem exceção, acharam um absurdo quando ele anunciou o casamento. Mas também, anunciar um casamento quando a noiva estava grávida era realmente para chocar uma sociedade inteira, e falamos da reencarnação de uma deusa! Mas seriam felizes. A aceitação de todos era o mais perfeito dos sinais. E que o futuro começasse, estavam mais que prontos!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Aaah acabou! Eu tinha que guardar o mais bizarro dos bizarros pro final! É, agora não tem mais "Metal contra as nuvens"... mas por que é que a gente fica assim mei triste quando acaba uma coisa né? . Espero não ter chocado ninguém como Saga deve ter chocado quando contou pros colegas que "fez mal pra moça" huahuahuahuahua ai ai... bjokas a todos, e obrigada!_


End file.
